Today's vehicles typically have a specialized assembly line diagnostic link (ALDL) provided under the dash. Today's vehicle software installation process during assembly typically requires that a cable be inserted into the ALDL and that the vehicle remain in place for some time. Alternatively, a portable, external processor temporarily attaches to the vehicle steering wheel as the vehicle moves down the assembly line and connects to the ALDL. Post-assembly vehicle software upgrade processes therefore require dealers to have a dedicated external processor with a specialized communication port. Similarly, repair procedures typically require technicians to have portable, handheld diagnostic processors with specialized communication ports. These standard systems and methods suffer from utilization of a slow speed proprietary serial bus that must be physically connected to the on-board communications port for a potentially lengthy period of time.
The need remains for a system and method that lower costs while increasing flexibility. The need also remains for a smooth migration path as newer, faster, cheaper vehicle buses become the industry standard. The present invention fulfills these needs.